VI Session 23, Trust
With their newfound leadership responsibilities, the party seek a safe place for their people to live. The debate is heated and lasts well into the night, until they settle on Fjellraizad, much to Glashael's dismay. Come dawn, the party leave their people and using the Sun's Touch Gada, they open a portal to the Baun Checkpoint looking to move Shzug and the Sauri elder council to a more secure location. As they prepare to leave the checkpoint, they are met by a middle aged man, who points a crossbow in their direction. Middle Aged Man "Hey, I recognise you! Your friends of Jin, that little orange thief! Get ba-" Kimchiwei effortlessly knocks the man flat on his back with a gust of wind as the party step through a portal to Port Mungu. The Korobokuru have gathered together in the past few days, several of their number have travelled down river and joined Finellen's sons and those rescued from the flood. The Korobokuru have taken up residence in the ruins of the Monastery of the Resolute, and have done an impressive job rebuilding it. The party convince much of their number to join them as they return to Fjellraizad and help the Kaseraksans start their life as free people. They each agree, eager to pay back the debt they owe. The Sauri elder council also agree to help where they can, following Hauri's command as their new chieftain. Opening another portal, they guide their motley band back to "the hollow in the roots" to begin their work. Fjellraizad and the town around it were build from rough hewn stone, cut centuries ago by the Mountain Dwarves as they marched against the Dan's armies. Their solid foundations have mostly survived the flood waters and as the water receded, many of the larger structures still stand. Rebuilding the city begins under the supervision of the Korobokuru and Sauri. Glashael departs from the party, wishing to pay his respects to his master. Several hours later, Rodent Sky pulls Irome asside, explaining that several children have recently gone missing, last seen heading into the mountain. The party take it on themselves to search for the missing children. In the familiar temple ruins of Fjellraizad, the party discover the bodies of the trolls and half-orcs are missing. A small smear of fresh human blood makes them fear the worst. As they venture towards Glashael's chamber, Kimchiwei makes mental contact with the undead warlock. Glashael "I've killed this child. There was no other way. He saw my master and my master's hoard. I could not let him return to those dwarves, or men, lest they desecrate my master." Kimchiwei, understands and keeps the information to himself for the time being, continuing to talk to Glashael as they move through the temple. Glashael only saw the one child, and he had no physical wounds on him. As Kimchiwei is processing this, Hauri stops the party. At the end of the hallway, a figure, black as soot, turns towards them. It lets out a moanful groan and Hauri, without warning, falls dead. The bodak shuffles forward, holding the squirming body of a young kaseraksan boy. With a *crackle* the bodak squeezes the boy's neck and the body goes limp. The party manage to shake off their fear of this creature and attack. Kimchiwei floats over to Hauri and revivifies him, as the party pummel the undead horror. As the monster goes down, Finellen checks the boys still warm corpse, and Kimchiwei manages to revivify him as well. The boy Glashael killed has grown cold and can not be revivified. Glashael defends his actions apologetically. The party decide to reincarnate the dead boy, who comes back in the body of a halfling. It is decided that the party will spread rumours that all who enter the ancient Fjellraizad temple will befall a terrible curse. Hopefully this rumour will prevent adventurers and curious children from entering the temple. Peace returns to the fledgling city and the party get back to their plans on how to stop Vish Ravana. EXP and Journal